Amigo imaginario
by NaomyRO22
Summary: *SPOILER* Si aún no han visto esta película, que creo la mayoría aun no lo ha echo ya que recién se estreno, sugiero que paren de leer, si es que no quieren SPOILER y quieren sorprenderse con la película. si aun así deciden leer o ya la vieron, el resumen esta dentro. *SPOILER*


_**Disclaimer:** Intensa Mente/Inside Out y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney~PIXAR, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 ***SPOILER***

 **Si aun no han visto esta película sugiero que paren de leer, si es que no quieren SPOILER.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Resumen:**

 _Ok, si han decidido continuar es bajo su propio riesgo, claro los que no la han visto._

Ya han pasado siete años desde que se mudaron a San Francisco y ahora Riley ira a la universidad, tiene que organizar las cosa de su habitación como lo que se llevara, lo que posiblemente guardara en el ático, lo que sera donado y la basura, claro que al hacer esta tarea encontrara algunos cosas que le triaran algunos recuerdos, volviendo locas sus emociones, literalmente.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Lo que esta centrado es lo que pasa en el cuartel de las emociones.

Alineado a la izq. es el mundo exterior (por así decirlo).

 _"Entre comillas, centrado y cursiva son recuerdos"_

"Entre comillas y centrado esta narrando Alegría"

* * *

~Naomy Rovinzon~

" _ **Amigo imaginario"**_

 **Bing Bong**

-Woooojooo, siii,- Vitoreaba Alegría, abrazando eufórica a sus compañeros- no están felices porque yo siiii…-Canturrio lo último, presionando con mayor fuerza el abrazo, todos muy a su modo tenía pequeñas sonrisa.

-Sí, si como sea ahora tendremos que terminar de empacar…-Furia fue el primero en deshacer el abrazo e irse a sentar al sillón para leer su periódico.

-Ouuu, pero tendremos que mudarnos nuevamente y, y ahora ya no estarán mamá y papá…-Se abrazó a si mismo Temor mientras caminada de un lado a otro en el cuartel.

-Vamos chicos, esto será grandioso, tendremos nuevas aventuras.-Siempre con su peculiar positivismo decía Alegría.-Uuuuy por fin somos universitarios –Chillo más que eufórica brincando de un lado a otro.

-Pero ya no estaremos con papá y mamá y viviremos solos…-Hablaba al borde de las lágrimas Tristeza.

-Oh, vamos Tristeza aun podremos visitarlos los fines de semana,-La sujeto de las manos e inicio a girar-recuerda que nos han regalado el autooo- Canturrio emocionada sin parar de girar, Tristeza aun cuando sus pasos eran lentos siguió en el festejo a Alegría.

-Iug, no puedo creer que esto sea nuestro,-Dijo desagrado viendo la proyección donde Riley sostenía una blusa rosa con estampados de florecitas y maripositas- en definitiva esto se va a la basura-Desagrado estaba en la consola presionando algunos botones, para que Riley realizará esta acción.

-¿Pero y que tiene de malo?…-Se apresuró a detenerla Alegría.

-Que ya no es nuestro estilo, así que a la basura- Sin mayor preámbulos presiono un botan de la consola y Riley metió la blusa a una caja.

La habitación de la rubia ya estaba casi vacía, ya solo se encontraba su cama, su escritorio, un librero, algunas cajas y bolsas, tardo unos minutos más en terminar de vaciaba su closets, eligiendo que ropa aun usaba y la que se llevaría a la universidad la doblaba en una maleta mientras la que ya no era de su estilo o simplemente ya no le quedaba terminaba en una caja la cual terminaría donando.

Al terminar con su ropa se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó un rato en la silla con rueditas, soltó un suspiro al ver su habitación, recordando que hace siete años cuando llego a esa casa, no había sido exactamente lo que pensó, le costó acostumbrarse pero aun así supo sobrellevarlo y adaptarse.

Las emociones terminaban de ver las proyecciones de los recuerdos que puso Alegría, en esa época sí que se metieron en un gran caos y estuvieron a punto de cometer un gran error, se miraron entre ellos comprensibles claro que cada uno a su característico modo sonrieron, ya que esta que llegaron a ese punto comprendieron que cada uno de ellos era indispensable.

-Ouu ya se,-Presiono algunas cosas en la consola y se activó una de las islas de las personalidades, la joven rubia empezó a girar en la silla, levantando los brazos e impulsándose con los pies para ir mas recio, Temor comenzó a correr con pánico por toda la habitación y Desagrado salía corriendo a vomitar, Tristeza solo se fue a sentar al sillón y Furia seguía leyendo su periódico, Alegría seguía presionando todos los botones y palancas riendo a carcajadas al igual que Riley.

La rubia iba de un lado a otro en la silla impulsándose con las paredes, y así hubiera seguido riendo y jugando de no ser porque termino chocando con el pequeño librero, la silla se volteó y ella callo-Auch-Se quejó mientras se intentaba reincorporar, sobándose la cabeza.

Temor gritaba horrorizado mientras quería hacerse cargo de la consola, Furia se levantó malhumorado del sillón estrujando su periódico dispuesto a hacerse cargo, pero alegría hacia lo posible por calmarlos e impedirles que tocaran la consola.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos a veces pasa…

-Oh, pero y si se lastimo, no debería de volver a hacerlo…-Temor intentaba de alguna manera acercarse a la consola pero Alegría seguía impidiéndoselo.

-Esta bien…

-Grr, porque se tuvo que atravesar el librero, será mejor decir una de las groserías…-Furia igual intentaba llegar a los botones de la consola, mas Alegría seguía haciendo lo posible por alejarlos.

-No, tranquilos chicos no ha sido nada grave…

La oji-azul se recargo en el mueble, aun manteniendo una media sonrisa en su rostro, al intentar ponerse de pie movió el librero provocando que un cuadernillo le cayera en la cabeza y después a sus piernas, adolorida se sobaba en donde recibió el golpe, viendo con recelo el cuadernillo en sus piernas.

-Aaaaaah-Una llamarada salió de la plana cabeza de Furia- ahora si amerita una palabrota…

-No, no…

Desagrado se quedó al mando de la consola mientras esos tres seguían discutiendo-Esto en definitiva no lo llevaremos…-Dijo al ver la proyección del cuadernillo siendo ojeado por la rubia, eran un montón de garabatos, trazos e intentos de dibujos.

-Oh, pero si es el cuaderno de los dibujos…-Alegría dijo con ensoñación acercándose a lo consola, ya más calmadas las otras dos emociones se acercaron a ver la proyección.

-Bieeen lo conservaremos en algún lugar, pero no le llevaremos a la universidad…-Declaro Desagrado.

Alegría asintió conforme con la decisión, era mejor a que terminará en la basura.-Iguu que es eso…-Señalo la verdecita cuando una foto salió del cuadernillo, Alegría curiosa hizo que la joven tomara la fotografía, en ella se podía aprecias un dibujo infantil echo en alguna pared, había un pequeño carrito rojo, con una escoba que simulaba ser algún propulsor de arcoíris, al centro un sol y un tipo elefante rosa, con bigotes y cola de gato, los pies bueno eran raros y con un sombrero, saco y guantes cafés.-Hun, en definitiva no sé qué es…-Desagrado presiono algunos botones para que Riley hiciera bolita la imagen y la tirara, claro que Alegría no se lo iba a permitir, casi que lanzándose sobre Desagrado evito que Riley prosiguiera con esta acción.

-No espera…

-Agr, ¿qué te sucede?...-

-¿No lo recuerdan?...-Alegria les sonrio a sus compañeros, pero estos la miraban confundidos.

-¿A,a a quién?-Temor pregunto.

-¡A Bing Bong!-Dijo más que eufórica levantando los brazos e intentando tararear la canción, que ya no recordaba muy bien, estos negaron al no recordar nada.-Oh, vamos fueron muchos momentos de diversión, por ejemplo cuando pretendieron tener una banda o las carreras-Decaí Alegría, imitando cada acción, pero los chicos siguieron negando.

Alegría rápidamente corrió a uno de los estantes buscando algo, fue a otra habitación para ordenar que buscaran en la memoria de largo plazo algún recuerdo del amigo imaginario, pero no había nada, derrotada regreso con sus confundidos compañeros.

" _Tranquilo cuando regresemos yo are que Riley te recuerde"_

" _Sera grandioso, podremos ir hasta la luna"_

Alegría, se sintió mal por la criatura imaginaria, ya que ni ella mima se había acordado de él, aun cuando le hizo una promesa, no había ya ningún recuerdo o algo de él, después de todo había desaparecido al caer al basurero mental.

La proyección se tornó azul y unas cuanta lagrimas cayeron en la imagen que sostenía la joven, Alegría dirigió su vista al frente notando que Tristeza estaba al mando de la consola y las otras tres emociones solo miraban confundidos.

Riley, sinceramente no recordaba nada de ese dibujo pero por alguna extraña razón la hacía sentir melancólica y feliz, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió tristemente, no tenía recuerdos claros de la imagen pero sabía que ese personaje había formado una parte importante de su infancia, curiosa siguió viendo la imagen y después la giro, notando que había algo escrito tras ella, podía reconocer esa letra era de su mamá, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro, se puso de pie y cerro el cuadernillo volviéndolo a dejar en su lugar, en cambio la imagen la guardo entre los libros que cargaba en su mochila.

-¡Riley, a comer!-Grito la madre de la adolecente desde la planta baja.

-¡Ya voy mamá!-Respondió alegremente mientras terminaba de cerrar su mochila, limpio de sus ojos cualquier rastro de llanto y con su sonrisa habitual salió de su habitación, tarareando una melodía simple y repetitiva pero extrañamente la reconfortaba.

" _Bing Bong- Amigo imaginaria de Riley, el culpable que tengamos que pintar la casa"_

Alegría repetía una y otra vez la reciente memoria creada en compañía de los demás, Tristeza le sonreía débilmente, ella ara la única que tal vez la podía entender en ese momento- Ya a crecido y dudo que quiera jugar a ir a la luna, pero permanecerá en sus memorias…

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello...-asintió Tristeza y les sonrió a su demás compañeros que se mostraron confundidos pero igual asintieron.

"Los años siguen pasando, el tiempo sigue su curso y Riley ya no es la misma niña de hace siete año que intento huir y mucho menos es la pequeña de cuatro años que pintaba las paredes, la que creía que ese carrito rojo era impulsado con música o que un gigantesco elefante-gato-delfín-algodón de azúcar-rosa la acompañaba a todos lados, pero tendrás los recuerdos de quien fue en ese tiempo o como pasaba sus ratos, así sean buenos, malos, tristes y de eso nosotros nos encargaremos, claro que igual cometemos errores… jeje pero al fin de cuentas eso es lo que hace que Riley sea Riley"

 ** _.:FIN:._**

* * *

Apenas y llegue del cine y las ideas comenzaron a surgir, jeje...

Pero en fin, esto se me ocurrió por que ese momento donde desaparece el amigo imaginario se me hizo muy lindo, me dirán loca, rara

o lo que sea, pero ese momento me saco una lagrimita, ¿por que? sigo sin entender pero se me hizo muy conmovedor y realmente removió algo

dentro de mi, jeje por que yo también tuve un amigo imaginario y si no es por la película dudo que algún día me hubiera acordado que tuve uno.

En cuando salí de ver esa peli me sentía con sentimientos encontrados.

Pero bueno. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Y ustedes en algún momento de la película sintieron un nudo en la garganta?

P.D: Pido una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas, dedasos e incluso falta de coherencia. Solo la e visto una ves y eso de escribir lo que pasa en la mente y el mundo exterior se me ha echo un tanto difícil.

 ** _NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


End file.
